Project JAVELIN
|branch= |type=Supersoldier unit |role=*Pilot unit *Commando unit |size=63 operators at its peak |partof=Air Force Special Weapons |components=*Eagle Squadron *Falcon Squadron *Hawk Squadron *Harrier Squadron *Shikra Squadron *Vulture Squadron |hq=*Paris IV *Falkirk |nickname=Javelins |motto= |commanders= |era=* }} Project JAVELIN was an augmented supersoldier program activated in by Brigadier General Ebba Churchill. The result of decades of independent research, the project was intended to produce a group of cybernetically-enhanced commandos who can function equally-well as pilots. By combining training in these two fields with the capabilities of an augmented soldier, the hoped that they could field several squadrons of operatives which were able to capture a Covenant ship for reverse-engineering. Although an all-volunteer program, the project deliberately targeted soldiers and pilots between the ages of 18 to 22, who were put through an incredibly dangerous training period designed to prepare them for the risky missions they would undertake. __TOC__ History Conception Project JAVELIN was the brainchild of Lieutenant Colonel Chike Wakefield, an aging officer who found his career stonewalled by the over-conservative generals in the branch. In hopes of removing this barrier, Wakefield lead a team of analysts to perform a comprehensive study into the abilities of from the current generation of super-soldiers; the and GOLIATHs. The results revealed that while these soldiers performed well on the ground, only a handful were useful in the cockpit. First Class Training Deployment Augmentations Similar to the organisation of the GOLIATH and before it, Project JAVELIN had a concurrently-running special project responsible for developing and later producing the augmentation protocols used for its conscripts. Codenamed Project ECHELON, this research initiative had hoped to replicate the success seen in both the two projects. However, despite retaining some staff who had a hand in creating the procedures used for the GOLIATHs, they would struggle with meeting the success exhibited in the SPARTAN programs thanks to it being classified far beyond their clearance level. To make up for this, private companies were contracted to contribute to this. The two biggest investors were the and the Mod-A-Job Genetics, who donated their cybernetic and bioengineering expertise to the researchers. The primary goal of ECHELON was two-fold; replicate the results which would allow their hybrid commando-pilots to be equipped with the incredible , and allow it to be applied across a wide range of participants. To achieve this, they turned to Vestol to create powerful implants which would allow the JAVELINs increased strength, speed, and durability, supplementing the Carbide-Ceramic reinforcement of their bones to make them close to unbreakable. Mod-A-Job Genetics' Works was later contracted out to work on minimising the chance of rejection. They developed a new artificial muscle layer that was grown from the user's DNA information, which tricked the body into accepting it while also housing the various circuitry required for the cybernetic limbs. In addition, chemical drugs used to increase the density of their muscles were supplemented with less-effective yet more stable compounds. While inferior to the capabilities seen in previous generations of supersoldiers, with the exception of the SPEARPOINT Program, these augmentations could be applied to a far wider gene pool than anything else previously. In fact, only those who for either religious or medical reasons could not receive flash-cloned organs were unable to be augmented through these procedures. However, ECHELON's greatest achievement was also its riskiest. Taking almost nine years of research and development, with dozens of different teams brought on to refine the practice, ECHELON discovered a way to increase the speed at which thought could take place in the brain. Using a combination of brain mutagens and rewiring of the brain using conventional means, they were able to cut down the processing rate to almost instantaneous. Such delicate surgery required the construction of sophisticated medical machines piloted by AIs to have a chance at implementing these. Despite more safety measures being added, an unfortunate average of 10% of augmentees are either crippled or more often killed as a result. Equipment Vehicles Personnel Category:Biological augmentation programs Category:Human-Covenant War Category:UNSC